


Art for Crazy to suppose (that I would be the one you chose)

by Dreamsparkle



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: Art for Crazy to suppose (that I would be the one you chose) by Margosfairyeye
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Magicians Hallmark Holiday Extravaganza





	Art for Crazy to suppose (that I would be the one you chose)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [crazy to suppose (that I would be the one you chose)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008373) by [margosfairyeye (Skittery)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittery/pseuds/margosfairyeye). 



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [crazy to suppose (that I would be the one you chose)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008373) by [margosfairyeye (Skittery)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittery/pseuds/margosfairyeye)




End file.
